This love has no boundaries
by xXTheMatureAudienceXxTMA
Summary: I know this isn't really a fanfiction, based on really anything, but i thought since this site has sort of a large yaoi fanbase i figured i try it out. If you guys don't like it- i'll remove it, but i hope someone will enjoy it. I got bored ok .
1. Aquamarine

The school bell rang and footsteps began to scatter and echo in the, once silent, hallways. "Hey,Leon!" Said a voice and playfully hit my back. "Uh, hi. Hi Cole." I stuttered and fixed my bag, trying to carry the rest of my books in my hands. "You know, Leon, for a boy- you're awfully tiny. And to think you're fifteen." Cole teased and messed with my hair. My books fell to the ground as people still passed us by and kicked my books from side to side. That was when i saw him. Those piercing aquamarine blue eyes, shaded by his jet black hair that fell over his face. My face reddened and i hurried to pick up my stuff as i watched Cole, just stand there and suddenly Timothy joined in. "Hey guys! What's up?" He laughed and fixed his uniform jacket. Cole began to talk to him and i looked up, sort of helpless and stuttered out," Hey, do you guys think you can help me? Just a little bit?" They laughed and said,"Nah, take your time, we're in no rush." I looked down and suddenly saw a pair of black fingernails hand me my books. I blushed. "I think these are yours?" He said with a smile, a hard Russian accent in his voice. I looked up, already flustered and took the several books back into my arms. "Uh, yes, um, thank you..." I said shyly and gave a coy smile.

"What are you? Some kind of faggot?" Said Cole and gave me a strange look. I didn't know why i was so flustered, so dazed. "Yea, Leon? Just stay away from that new kid, he's creepy. He didn't even wear a uniform- like everyone else. Did you see how many times he was questioned by the teachers for wearing studs and spikes? Just look at him! He's wearing all black- like it's a festive holiday or something! Geez, you act so flustered. It's screwed up!" Said Timothy and they nudged my shoulder harshly, frowning in agitation. I wasn't gay. I wasn't. I looked nervously at my feet and said," Well he can't be that bad. I mean, he's just like everyone else. " "Yea,yea! Whatever Little Miss Leon! We'll catch you later!" They said and walked down the hallway until i just stood there, alone. After i eventually made my way out the school doors, i saw him sitting on the steps. My heart quickened. He was unknown to me, considering he was a new student here, at Sherlock's Wreath All Boy School. "Hey?" I heard a voice shout as i tried to make my way down the concrete steps. I turned, my face reddening, my caramel hair, fluttering in front of my eyelids. "Yea?" I said back and began to slowly make my way towards him. " I saw you and your friends in the hallway today." He said and i nervously sat beside him, hoping he wouldn't mind, all i could see was a smile. "Oh, really? You saw that? well I-I mean you-" I said embarrassed, searching for words. "They shouldn't tease you like that. Why do you bother to hang out with them, anyways?" He said and fixed the tangled chains on his black pants. "Um, well, probably to you and everyone else it will sound stupid, or crazy, or weird, but they're my only friends and they've done alot for me, especially their families, to help me get into this school. And i guess i've always assumed that, just being there and trying my best was never good enough. Especially for people like them."

"You shouldn't label yourself as unworthy." He said and took out his phone. I didn't really know how to fully respond to that statement and i looked at my bag. "I know this might sound strange to you people here, but we like to exchange numbers where i'm from, if you're friends. I figured you'd like it." He said and i looked up at him, shyly, my cheeks reddening. I scrambled for my phone and handed it to him. "Uh, here." I watched him press in the numbers and then hand it back to me. "Well, looks like a made a friend." He stated with a smirk. "Yea." I replied with a shy smile and slowly got to my feet. "I'm Maxime, by the way. And feel free to call whenever you want, i'm always available." He stated and flipped the hair over his face to the side. "Uh, I'm Leon. And thank you! I have to get going, I'll see you later!" I shouted as i ran out of the school yard and began to head home. It was about a twenty minute run from my house to school. Only five minutes later the sky began to darken and it began to rain, until the light drizzle became a heavy downpour. Eventually i made it home and slipped in through the back door, the way i always came home. " You lying fuc-" I heard my mother scream as dishes shattered and clattered in the kitchen. " You damn-" Yelled my father, as drunk as my mother. The fought constantly and it came to the point where i just couldn't bear it anymore. I took out my phone, slipping back outside, hiding near the porch. The phone rang a few times until i heard a lazy," Hello?" My lip began to quiver as i heard objects slam and crash violently against the walls of my house, the place i used to call home.

"Um, Cole?" I said urgently. "Yea,Leon?" I tried to hold back the tears. "Um do you care if i stay the night at-" I said but was cut off by his agitated voice. "Look work out your own problems, you know what my parents would do if i let you sneak in one more time! Alright just go to a shelter or motel for the night, you're a timid boy, they'd take you in." The tears began to drip, slowly. "But Cole!" I cried, bringing the phone close and all i was left with was the sound of the dial tone. I suddenly looked at the number. Maxime. I pushed the call button and eagerly brought it to my ear. "Ya? This is Maxime." I heard pulse into my ear. "Maxime?" I cried, yearning for a response. "What's wrong,Leon?" He said concerned. "Um, please, Maxime! I beg of you! Can i just stay at your place tonight I-" I said, and made my way in the haze of water to the sidewalk, the phone shaky in my hands. "Yea, sure. Let me give you the directions." He said quickly.

I reached the door way, seeing a warm glow from the windows of a tall house,squished between the other similar cozy pillars. I panted ,reaching the door,watching it quickly open and i made my way inside. My clothes, my skin, my shoes-everything was soaked, leaving puddles at my feet. "Leon?" He said, shutting the door and bringing a large towel to wrap around me. "Maxime!" I cried, falling into his embrace. He hugged me tightly, strongly, squeezing me close to his body. "What happened?" He questioned and it all came out in a gush of tears and emotions. "My parents were fighting again, and I-I-I just couldn't take it anymore. Those people who you called my friends earlier, refused me and I-I just didn't know what to do! I'm sorry!" I cried and we sat in silence. "Well you can stay here as long as you need. My foster parents, go on business trips a lot and they said not to expect them back for a while. Look, just take it easy and take off your clothes, I'll give you some. If you stay wet, you'll catch a cold." Maxime purred into my ear and locked the door.


	2. Heart Ache

I looked around the house of dark mahogany, a evergreen carpet on the stairs, an old cu-cu clock hung above the brick red earthen fireplace and it felt cozy and a place that felt like home. My heart raced as i looked out the corner of my eye to see Maxime, gathering blankets and a pillow and tossing them on the large long couch to the left wall and then on the one parallel to the fireplace. It was a small living room, but it was warm and nice. I stood at the doorway, feeling inconsiderate if i tracked water all over the house. "Come on." He said moving in close to me and gently taking a part of the large towel in his hand. He looked a lot more intimidating when you could see his skin. He was...really muscular. Maxime smiled at my expression as i glared at his muscles, protruding from his arms. "Uh um... I-I" I stammered and i could feel the blood rush to my face. "You can change over there. I won't look." He said pointing to a large room divider and taking my shoulders, moving me closer. His touch was so gentle and i felt his hands squeeze my shoulders, i froze, gripping the dripping towel tighter. "Oh sorry." He said and let go of my shoulders, opening the side of the bamboo divider and let me stand inside. I looked up at him and said,"It's okay." I saw those blue eyes and i turned away. He laughed and stated," I put a pair of old clothes, well night stuff i used to have and a new towel. If you need anything, just ask."

I shyly stripped myself, feeling that he was looking at me. That in some strange way i'd look around and i'd meet his gaze. After getting dressed i tried to pull the door back and i saw a hand reach the top and pull it back. "Aw, you look cute." He said with a gentle smile and sat down on the couch near the fire place. My eyes widened and i nervously made my way over to him. I sat down, wearing a cotton, button up, white night shirt and matching pants. They were big, but they were comfy. He wore a black t-shirt and long black and white checkered pants that ruffled up at his feet at the bottom. " Leon, i know what you're going through. When i was younger my parents despised each other and i never really knew why. Soon after i traveled from home to home, because i was too hard to handle, i was, or looked too rebellious. And now i'm here, still trying to figure out where i'll end up next. So i know what it feels like, you don't have to explain." Maxime spoke in the silence. I heard the fire crackle and i looked down at my feet. No need to explain... For once i met someone who hasn't rejected me. That night, i laid on the couch, sprawled out, wrapped in the quilts as i heard the rain pour on the windows. I got up, lazily to fix my position, to see Maxime looking at me, through the strands of his jet black hair that hung over his face, like it always had. My heart pounded and i collapsed back down, rolling onto my stomach. He's watching me sleep?! I let out a soft whimper and daringly looked over at the couch he was resting on and met his gaze again. I buried my face in my pillow. "Everything okay?" He said softly, from across the tiny room. I nodded my head and heard soft footsteps move closer. "You looked cold." He said and tossed another blanket on top of me and slowly walked back to his bed.

The next day at school i saw Cole and Timothy. They walked right past me. I hadn't seen Maxime today and i only had one more class, gym. I made my way in a hurry, down the hallways, and made it first to the locker room. I swung open the door and ran inside. "Maxime?" i said aloud, hoping he'd be here. "Well, well, Little Miss Leon..." I heard echo through the rows of lockers and plain wooden benches on the creme tile floor. I froze. It was Cole. I turned back to the door to see Timothy, blocking my only exit. Cole moved closer and said," What's the matter? Don't you want to get into my pants too?" My eyes widened and tears bubbled up. "Stop accusing me of liking boys! Why do you keep saying that!" I cried. He laughed and said,"Well because it's true." His expression changed from teasing to anger and he said," But we're sick of your crap, Leon. Always asking for favors. You know your little incident with that new kid really ruined our reputation with the football team, even the girls from the school down the street." My bag dropped and i felt his hand reach my collar of my light blue, uniform jacket and suddenly i felt knuckles meet my eye. He dropped me and i fell to the ground with a thud. "Come on, let's go!" Shouted Timothy and i heard footsteps scurry and disappear. I covered my eye as tears swelled in my eyes and i tried to look out from my left eye, but it was all blurry and swollen.

I sat on the bleachers as the class ran around the gymnasium, shooting hoops and tackling each other. "Hey, Leon!" I heard Maxime say and i kept my head down, covering my expression by my caramel brown hair. I bit my lip, trying to hold back tears, my eyes watering. When i didn't respond i felt a firm hand take hold of the back of my hair and gently tugging it back, so i could meet his face. I watched his blue eyes narrow and his smile turn into a devious frown. " Who did this to you!" He growled and looked at the swollen bruise. I didn't say anything but my eyes drifted to Cole and Timothy, bragging off to some older seniors in back of the class. He let me go and i watched him make his way over to Cole and Timothy and the seniors backed up and suddenly, Cole was on the ground. The class went silent, even the coach. "If you think about touching him one more time... I will kill you." As he backed up off of Cole he turned to Timothy and said," That goes for you too!" He shouted those words at them and only seconds later the class slowly went back to the daily activities as planned. Everyone actually took him seriously because he was strong, tall, and intimidating, and to everyone else-creepy.

That evening, after school let out, Maxime walked beside me, carrying my books and asked," You want to come over?" I shrugged and softly said," Well i don't want to cause you anymore-" "Look, you didn't do anything wrong. Please i like your company. Will you come?" I looked down and rubbed my eye. "Sure." I said as we turned down the the next street. That night i sat on the couch again. He passed me a cup of cocoa and i took it shakily. "Does your eye feel any better?" I shook my head and said,"Not really." He was in partial uniform today, he only wore the uniform jacket. Maxime looked at me and said," Hold on, i think you have something on your face." My cheeks reddened and i looked away. He leaned in close and i felt his cool breath brush against my lips. "Are you afraid of me?" He breathed and i nervously shook my head. "I can feel your body trembling..." He whispered.


	3. I want

I shakily put my mug down on the dully polished wooden coffee table. He tilted my chin, with the tip of his finger and turned my gaze back towards his. I swallowed hard and sank back into the couch as he towered over me. "You're afraid of me aren't you?" Maxime said and gently took hold of my wrists. " Well I'm not-I-I um, I-" I searched for words to tell him that i wasn't scared of him, but i was scared of myself. I was afraid of the life i lived, the people i shared it with, and will he eventually despise me too? He wrapped my hands around his neck, my fingers trembling, my hands shaking. My heart ached, it raced so fast- it hurt. It pulsed with a mixed emotion of love and fear. I felt his arms wrap around my back and hug me close. "Um, Maxime? I-I-I don't know a-" I stammered and felt him squeeze me tighter. His eyes were locked on mine, not allowing me to look anywhere else. "I promise i won't hurt you." He said softly and pressed my body against his. I could felt my chest pound against his, my heart palpitating violently inside my ribcage. My eyes lowered and i said," I-I-I'm just... nervous. I mean you-you're older and stronger and m-m-more experienced." He looked at me with a soft expression and said," I want to love you." My hazel eyes widened and my face burned. "Y-Y- You want to l-l-love me?" I choked out. "Ya. I want to hold you and..." His words faded as he leaned in and gently kissed me.

He pulled back slowly a few seconds later and said," I know you're timid and shy, and i wouldn't want to force you into anything. I know you're not feeling well and you have a lot going on. I just wanted to be that person, the only person who could love you and protect you and never let you go." I looked at him, breathing heavily from his kiss and shyly said," I just dont want to be on my stomach and you know..." He picked me up in his arms and said," Who said i'd be doing anything involving that. You shouldn't listen to so many stereotypes." He pulled back the divider and laid me down on the pile of pillows, blankets and quilts. The fireplace created a warm glow that illuminated hazily through the black lace divider. He took off his jacket and then his shirt. I gawked at his figure, I knew he was muscular but he had...abs. I felt so embarrassed, i was just a scrawny kid. My eye began to ache and i could see a little bit better out of it now. Maxime leaned over me, taking off my jacket and unbuttoning my shirt. My face reddened as he began to expose my skin. "Maxime I-I..." I said nervously, shifting my position, collapsing back in the pile of pillows. "It's alright Leon. Just relax." He purred into my ear as i wrapped my arms, tightly around his neck. I couldn't relax. I just- I was too afraid, too nervous, too awake.

He kissed my neck, bringing himself over me, wrapping his arms around my back. His touch, stung my skin and my skin began to crawl. I let out a soft whimper and he stroked back my hair, gently caressing me, his lips moving closer to mine. He kissed me again, my eyes closing shut. His tongue entered my mouth, his kisses becoming more passionate. My fingers twisted in his straight and jagged style hair. I heard his chains click and chime against each other as he pressed against me. My heart wouldn't stop pounding. He pushed up against me and i tried to pull back, but he held me tighter and pulled back from my lips in a pant saying," It's okay,Leon." My hands fell from the place around his neck and i reached for his shoulders as he came forward again. Eventually we were both bare, covered in the silk and shielded by the various blankets and pillows that surrounded us. "I love you Leon." He said softly as i laid sprawled out on the comforters and pillows. " Maxime, I-I-I love you too..." I breathed shakily and closed my eyes, exhausted from the first five minutes.


	4. XOXO

The heat was getting to me. The air was hot and sticky and I was scared of what Maxime had in mind. "Maxime, I'm sorry I-" I began to say before he brought the blankets over our heads so we were cloaked in darkness. I shut my eyes tightly and i felt his hands gently take mine. The touch of his skin slowly shifted over mine and he squeezed my hands tightly. I could feel his breath at the tip of my nose and i whimpered. I didn't want to go through with this. He could see me but i could only dimly see his figure. My eyes began to water. Don't be such a crybaby, I tried to tell myself. "Are you cold?" He asked softly, stroking back my hair again, my eyelids twitching. I shook my head and took in a raspy breath. "Well you're still shaking, worse than before." He said and suddenly i said, " I'm sorry." He quickly embraced me and saw the tears trickle over my peach infused skin, my heated cheeks. "Please,Leon!" He pleaded softly into my ear and gripped my body tightly. "Just let me show you how much you mean to me!" He said firmly and kissed my lips. " Maxime!" I whimpered as he wiped the tears from my eyes. Maxime flipped the hair in front of his face to the side and said," You just lay there. Let me please you. Let me give you everything. Let me love you... Leon." With those words, Maxime brought his slender, hard body to mine and my head went back a bit, my hair fluttering over my eyes again. He stroked back my hair and repeated the same action. Except every time it was continued the sensation grew and it went from light pain to a burning pleasure. My lips parted as i breathed in heavily for air. I could hear breath quicken as he pressed harder against my trembling body.

I nervously took hold of his shoulders, warm breaths escaping my lips, feeling his face move closer to mine. "You okay?" He panted quietly into my ear. I nodded my head quickly and tried to take a better hold on his shoulders. My fingers were beginning to slip and i could feel his fingertips, dig into my back holding me so tightly, so close. I couldn't take anymore, the sensation had escalated to the point, where i couldn't handle it. "Maxime..." I moaned softly and looked into his eyes. He put his lips to my shoulders and nipped at my skin. I laid my head to the side and felt his hand brush across the side of my cheek, next to my swollen eye. I was panting now and suddenly he thrust himself into me and my back began to arch. In an instant a shock pulse through me, from my finger tips, to my toes, an electrifying sensation shot through my whole body. I dug my fingers into his shoulders and i could hear him let out a short pant and then flash a smile as my eyes widened and my toes curled over. I couldn't feel anything but that sensation, my body went numb and my senses went wild. I let out another moan and he gently pulled back. " Are you okay?" He said a few seconds later and took a firmer hold of my back. I nodded my head and reached for his neck. He leaned in close, kissed me gently and i panted," Maxime... I-I-I love you..." He snuggled in close to me and whispered," Leon, I love you... I love you so much..."


End file.
